If I had known you loved me
by MadiBuzz
Summary: Wes is battling with his feelings for David, ones he's sure won't be reciprocated... Or will they? Fluffy Wevid oneshot, read and review?


**Hey everybody! Welcome to my fourth fanfic ever written! I didn't realize until now how much I love Wes and David as a couple, and there's a serious lack of Wevid on this site, so here it is! Reviews, whether good or bad, are always appreciated. I'm still pretty new to this so go easy on me... Please? Anyways, here it is. Enjoy, fellow Wevid shippers! :-D**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I do not own Glee, or the song **_**Love Remains The Same **_**by Gavin Rossdale.**

The Asian boy sitting on the Warblers practice room couch stared out the window and sighed, questioning everything he thought he knew about himself for what seemed like the millionth time that day. So many questions had found their way into his head, questions that he had yet to find the answer to. However, one resounded louder than the others in his ear. _Am I gay?_

And of course, if the answer to that was yes, _Did he love David?_

He and David had always been there for each other. No matter the weather, time or place, one thing would never change. They would have each other. But Wes knew he wanted to be with David as far more than a friend, despite his assumption that the feelings couldn't possibly be mutual. He sighed. Having just broken up with his girlfriend, he couldn't help feeling more alone than ever before. He was did not feel guilty, for she didn't feel any pain. Wes was surprised she understood. After all, even he didn't.

He began shaking his IPod madly, for the song had changed to Boys Like Girls' (well isn't that ironic) love song _Two Is Better Than One, _and he had to change it for fear of crying. A reminder of his grief was the last thing he needed. Recognizing Mariana's Trench's hit _All To Myself _blaring in his earphones, he gave another sigh, this time of defeat, and turned it off.

In his mind, it all seemed so clear. He could see David's flawless chocolate skin and a smile so bright it could light up Dalton. Wes could hear his laugh, feel the warmth of his embrace, but all he really wanted was to taste those full lips against his own. He bit back a sob and stood up, taking slow steps towards the piano, as if afraid of falling literally the same way he had already done emotionally. He knew that singing about his feelings was the only way to release them- without confessing to David. Singing, no matter if it was to anyone or not, was all that was left to try. "It's worth a shot" the boy whispered to himself.

Positioning himself carefully on the piano bench, he reached into his pocket for his IPod and put the earphones in once again, shuffling through playlist after playlist until he finally found what he'd been looking for. As the music started, he set the screen on a photo of David.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a lunar landing_

_Make me want to run till I find you_

Wes' smooth voice filled the air as he sang with a passion buried deep inside of him, his fingers doing a little dance over the black and white keys.

_Shut the world away from here,_

_Drift to you, you're all I hear_

_Everything we know fades to black_

He stared deeply at the face on the screen smiling back at him as he continued to sing. This was the closest he'd ever get to singing to David.

_Half the time the world is ending,_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I_

_Had any more to give_

_Pushing me so far, and here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Love remains the same_

If Wes had known an ear was pressed to the door outside, he would have fled the room faster than you could say "lovesick teenage boy". So this left David no choice but to keep quiet.

_Find a place where we escape_

_Take you with me for a space_

_A city bus that sounds just like fridge_

_I walk the streets through seven bars_

_I had to find just where you are_

_The faces seem to blur, they're all the same_

_Half the time the world is ending,_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

David had never heard so much emotion in a voice before, especially not through a door. The only question in his brain was_ Who is Wes singing about?_

_I never thought that I_

_Had any more to give_

_Pushing me so far, and here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Love remains the same_

David couldn't hold it back anymore. Quietly enough for Wes not to be interrupted but loudly enough for him to notice, he eased the door open. Wes lifted his head just as much as necessary to see his best friend. His heart jumped into his throat as he gazed up at him, now clearly singing _to _him. David's realizations hit him one after the other, both like a tsunami crashing down on a beach. It was him that Wes loved. And he, although he had just found out, loved Wes back.

_So much more to say, so much to be done_

_Don't you trick me out, we shall overcome_

_'Cause our love stays ablaze_

It wasn't easy, just like he expected. Wesley caught his breath and calmed himself as his eyes landed on what was now a very interesting piano key.

_We should have had the sun_

_Could have been inside_

_Instead we're over here..._

David paced slowly over to Wes until he was standing at the piano, never breaking eye contact with the beautiful boy as he went.

_Half the time the world is ending,_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time, too long defending_

_You and I are done pretending_

Wes was pleasantly shocked to hear a rich, tenor voice joining him for the last chorus, and although they were both smiling, a tear fell from his eye.

_I never thought that I_

_Had any more to give_

_Pushing me so far, and here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Everything will change_

_I, oh I, _

_I wish this could last forever_

_I, oh I_

_As if, we could last forever_

_Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_

All was silent after that, save for the last few notes of the song Wes played softly on the piano. David was unable to do anything after that than gaze at his tan face.

"Feel free to punch me now. I know I deserve it." the shorter boy murmured softly, still gazing at that very interesting piano key. A chuckle came from his left. "Why? I would never do that to you." said David, lifting Wes' chin to look him in the eyes once again, his face still shining with tears. "Besides...", he continued before his best friend could respond "... I think I have a better idea." he whispered, pausing to think for only a moment before cupping Wes' cheek with his hand and leaning forward, sealing the gap between their lips. The kiss was returned with a burning desire and love like no other. Their natural need for oxygen forced them apart several seconds later.

"I-you-it-umm-" was all Wes could say. "I love you." came David's reply, leaning his forehead against the other boy's. "But-" "Shh. I always have. It just took me this long to realize it. I love you, Wesley." "I-I love you too." Wes choked out, his eyes locking on David's, his lips soon following.

**And there you have it! Who doesn't need a dosage of Wevid fluff every now and then? I know it sucks, but still, read and review?**


End file.
